HighSchool Breakout
by An Anonymous Imposter
Summary: A seroiur accident happened in front of Jefferson Memorial High, that accident involved a Umbrella Subject Holder
1. Prologue

High School Break Out  
  
By Anonymous4642  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mr. Owens, you will be fully responsible for the Subjects and the Sub Species in the truck, do you want the job?" The unsatisfied trucker smiled and responded happily. "Yeah, but when do I get my money?" The other man in dark black clothes grinned back, but with a sense of anger. "You'll get your five hundred thousand before you leave, and the rest when you get back. But you must under stand that if these subjects get released into the world, there would be difficulties."  
  
Mr. Owens gave a confused look. "Wait, am I taking monkeys to New York? I ain't gonna be a jerk about this, but I am allergic to fur." The mysterious man chuckled, and responded with a stern attitude "Ah, Mr. Owens, you shouldn't have to worry about allergies. You'll be given many different booster and allergy shots to make sure you don't infect the subjects. Besides, most of them don't have fur."  
  
"Okay, when am I leaving?" Once more the man gave another grin. " I am glad to here you have excepted. Later tonight you are gonna sign some contracts and other legal papers, and tomorrow you will be given the proper shots. Then you will be given the job to take the subjects to New York. The truck will be introduced to you in San Francisco, about six miles from our current position."  
  
Jonathan Owens smiled, and took one last look and started for the door. "One more thing Mr. Owens, be here at 6:00 am. You have along drive ahead of you." Jon nodded, and left the office. He took the elevator down to the first floor and left the building with a big UMBRELLA logo. Jon knew he was into something big, but the one million pay would be worth it. He got into the big truck, and drove home. "God, I don't wanna have to come back here tonight, that man gives me the creeps." He mumbled to himself, still thinking about the mentioned difficulties.  
  
Four Hours Later  
  
The suburban home was shadowed from a nightly gloom. Jon knew he had to go back. So at midnight he decided to head out to the Umbrella building he had left from a mere 4 hours ago. All Jon got accomplished was packing his tooth brush and a few snacks. He got into the large semi and drove off into the free way. He go there and met the man, who was accompanied by a lawyer and many papers. "Please sign the Mr. Owens, and you can leave." Jon quickly finished them, and left. The next day he hooked up the large trailer with the Umbrella logo finely printed on each small canister.  
  
Jon counted the 8 canisters and hooked up the trailer up to his rig, and drove off to New York. He go onto the highway and drove off into the fog of San Francisco ... 


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Jefferson Memori...

Chapter 1  
  
Welcome to Jefferson Memorial High  
  
22 hours into the long drive, Jon was having alot of trouble staying awake. He decided to stay at motel near Lake Michigan. So he took the off ramp and drove through Chicago, and got caught up into a huge traffic jam. "DAMN! I HAVEN'T STOOD UP THIS LATE SINCE HIGH SCHOOL!" Jon looked around to notice many kids walking around the cars going to school, avoiding the few stupid people who were being jerks and honking wildly.  
  
"Hey Sara! Wait for me!" The older teen ran over to Sara, another older teen. "Hey Nick, how's the first day of being a senior feel?" Nick smiled. "Yeah it is good, finally able to see R Rated movies make me feel a whole lot better" Sara laughed and they both walked to there school for there last year, Jefferson Memorial High School. Another 17 year old ran up to the couple. "Hey Nick, Sara. WAZZZZZUP!"  
  
"Phil, I thought you moved to Florida. Besides that movie is old." Phil laughed, and responded with a fake Jamaican's voice. "No man, my pappy did. I am movin' up der in December." Sara laughed again. "Don't you mean down there?" "Yeah, well. Ah screw you." Nick chuckled lightly. "Hey, watch your language. We're on school ground now. Anyways who's got the good teachers." Sara looked up at the school surrounded by apartment buildings and large office buildings. "I got Mr. Kay for Home Room teacher."  
  
Phil grinned, "Me to, he's my homeroom. Maybe this is a sign, maybe we are supposed to be together." Nick sharply responded. "Yeah pigs can fly, and apes rule the earth." They all gave one last smile as they went into the school. A school security guard pointed them through a metal detectors. No alerts, but two people in front of them had a knife, and a small hand gun. They went down the same first hall, but Nick turned left and went up one floor, and the other two went up the elevator and rode to the 6th floor.  
  
Nick didn't have trouble remembering the classmates. He pointed out the nerds from bullies in his head. A new kid was right next to his seat. The kid was considered popular in his head. Nick sat down while the others were throwing paper balls before school had even started. "Hey Nick, nice to see you survived the summer." Nick turned around to find a short kid was talking to him. "Yeah, and obviously you do to Shawn. Why do you ask, nor care if I live or die." Nick smiled as Shawn laughed. "Yeah, you owe me money. That's why. Just kidding, it's nice to see you again." Shawn smiled and put out his hand, expecting a handshake. "What the hell are you doing, yeah. Nice to see you to."  
  
Jon was having trouble threw the Chicago traffic. He knew most of the people were kids just trying to get to school. He calmed down a bit to notice he was near the intersection. God, I am finally able to get off this road. As Jon pulled into the left lane as a massive pick-up sped right into side of his truck. CRASH. Jon hit his head on the wheel and was knocked out. The large Semi started falling to it's side. It did and three of the eight canisters were released from the cargo hold. Cops were chasing the man, he got out and ran. And was quickly caught. The cops were screaming into there walkie-talkies. "WE HAVE A POSSIBLE TEN FOUR. WE NEED AN AMBULANCE! NOW!"  
  
Chaos broke out. Suddenly one of the fallen tanks started blinking a red light. One of the cops inspected it, and then the light blinked green. The tube opened, and the cop looked into it. All he could see was blood. "HEY HENRY! LOOK AT THIS!" HISSSSSSS. A massive bloody creature submerged from the canister and jumped at the officer. The cop pulled out his gun and started firing wildly. BANG BANG BANG. Every shot missed as the guy dropped his gun, and fell to the ground as the creature tore away at him.  
  
"A-Andrew, are y-you still alive?" The creature suddenly turned it's head, and looked at the other cop. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY!" BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG CLICK CLICK. The cop ran into his car and looked for another clip, but it was two late the thing was already tearing at the top of the car. "NO STOP! I HAVE KIDS!!!" The criminal ran towards the nearest building, as the bloody screams we being loudly heard. He entered the building and a security guard was waiting there.  
  
"Mister what is your business in this school." The man stopped, and realized what was going on. Oh my god, I just endangered 1200 kids, shit, my car! "Hi, my name is Marlin Henderson. Is there anyway you can put this school into lockdown." The security guard looked angry and confused. "Yes, but do you have the clearance, let alone a reason." Marlin was mad. "YES! Just wait here, and I'll go get it." "Wait! Before I go, did you here a crash?"  
  
Marlin had his hand on the door, and he stopped . Great opportunity to save some lives. TAKE IT MARLIN! "Yeah, that is why we need to lock it down. There is one dead cop out there, and in a car crash, and we think the suspect is in here." The security guard frowned. "Okay, go get your badge and prove it." Marlin looked surprised as he slowly opened the door. The creature was gone, but he looked up to see it crawling up and down the building. But the black man ignored it and ran towards his smashed up pick up.  
  
He looked around and pulled out a pistol. He slowly got out and looked around to make sure that one of those things weren't around. He noticed there were two more opened canisters. OH SHIT! MARLIN GET BACK IN THERE! He ran towards the school. "HEY WAIT, Cough, HELP ME!" Marlin snapped back and saw a man getting out of the semi. "Oh dude get up!" Marlin screamed. The man snapped, and woke up. "GOD WHERE AM I!" Marlin ran over to the truck and looked at him. "Hi, I am Marlin Henderson, I am the one who rammed your car."  
  
"WHAT! ARE THE CANISTERS STILL HERE!" Marlin frowned, he knew the guy was mad. "Uh, the canisters are. But what ever was in them isn't." The man got real shitfaced real fast. "No way! My name is Jon Owens, and now my ass is grass." 


End file.
